bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dīrādīrā
| birthday = Unknown | age = 200+ | gender = Male | height = 5ft 10in | weight = 71kg | eyes = Black | hair = Purple | affiliation = Shadōkingu's Faction | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Drug Dealer | previous occupation = None | team = Shadōkingu's Faction | previous team = None | partner = Gengetsu Kanzen Taida | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kōhai Tochi | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = & Moroniikioi Powers }} Dīrādīrā (ディーラー, Dealer) is a dealer of the potent drug called Reiyaku and a prominent member of the Shadōkingu's Faction of Kōhai Tochi. He is a particularly powerful and a dangerous criminal; wanted by both and various bounty hunters for murder, theft, drug dealing and other criminal acts. Character Outline Background Powers & Abilities : Dīrādīrā possess a high-level of spiritual energy as a consequence of the way he was designed upon his creation. He has so much, in fact, that he can over power most lieutenant-level combatants without much trouble and stand against captain-level foes for short periods of time, though the latter tires him considerably. Enhanced Physical Abilities: Dīrādīrā was designed as an all-purpose Mod-soul who possessed neither amazing strength, speed nor spiritual energy; but rather an even blend of the three forces. This makes him much more effective than Mod-Souls such as who utilize only improved leg strength. Dīrādīrā's strength is such that he can outclass most low-to-mid-level Shinigami, while his natural speed is enough to make some users of Shunpo look mediocre in comparison. Sōjutsu Master: Having a Bakkōtō shaped like that of a spear, Dīrādīrā has displayed a skillful level of aptitude in spear-based combat. His skills are such that he can easily overpower most master swordsman using only his Bakkōtō in conjunction with his physical abilities. Moroniikioi Master: A great deal of Dīrādīrā's combat prowess comes from his mastery of the Moroniikioi arts. He is a masterful practitioner in the individual techniques and has even shown a religious-like following of the meditative principles. This allows him access to the following abilities. *'Seiidan Master:' (せいいだん, lit. Force Step) Dīrādīrā's mastery of the Seiidan is enough for him to momentarily keep up with captain-level foes, despite the techniques usual inferiority to a Shinigami's Shunpo. A testament to his superb mastery is displayed through his ability to make a single clone of himself that, when combined with pure bodily energy, becomes real and sustainable. *'Shiden:' (しでん, lit. Swordflash) Dīrādīrā focuses bodily energy into the blade of his lance before making either a vertical, horizontal or diagonal cut. The energy is released at the moment of the slash in a condensed - but still invisible - form with augmented cutting power. Dīrādīrā's version is incredibly powerful, to the point he uses it as his signature attack. *'Sekkahirate:' (せっかひらて, lit. Flash Palm) Dīrādīrā forces his bodily energy into his striking hand and legs; in order to move at a heightened pace to deal a powerful, Chakra enhanced strike that uses the momentum from moving quickly to add to the damage dealt. *'Seiryoku:' (せいりょく, lit. force, influence or power) Dīrādīrā forces his bodily energy into his hands, before releasing it in the form of an invisible, yet concussive wave of pure energy. The concussive force held within the attack is enough to demolish whole buildings and is quite fast. Bakkōtō Yāyì (壓抑, Chinese for Suppressant) is the name of Dīrādīrā's Bakkōtō. The weapon takes the appearance of a spear with a dark blue-colored shaft and a diamond-shaped piercing blade. The Bakkōtō's nucleus is known to be located beneath the weight at the bottom of the shaft that acts as a the counter balance, hidden from view completely. Dīrādīrā has shown a tremendous level of skill in utilizing both the spear itself and the special abilities it grants him, with many stating his skill and utilization is more akin to a wielding their . :Bakkōtō Special Ability: Dīrādīrā's Bakkōtō offers him the ability to suppress the spiritual energy of those he faces by placing a limiter on their power that can seal anything up to a quarter of a persons power; one of the reasons Dīrādīrā is considered an extremely dangerous individual. The seal wears away whenever Dīrādīrā himself leaves the area, though the exact distance has yet to be revealed. A particularly potent side effect is that Dīrādīrā can apply the seal without the opponent knowing, done through simple eye contact. Moroniikioi Abilities Behind the Scenes Thanks go to Kai for allowing me to use his Reiyaku article. Thanks for that, dude. Gives the character a lot more depth and a new twist from your average bad-guy.